From friend to foe
by Re-hollowfied Arrancar
Summary: Welcome and hello to a story with romance, friendships being broken and forgotten, and the occasional spelling error because i'm to lazy to fix stuff sometimes. I plan on uploading this regularly if not whenever i can. P.S. I suck a summary's or at least i think i do...


**From Friend to Foe**

 **Chapter 1: Death**

Hollow speech _:_ _ **"Rwar"**_

Shinigami/Human speech: "Sup?"

Zanpakuto speech: _"Hello there"_

Anthony walked down the street smiling as he talked to his closest friend. Well one of them, but the others weren't around and James has been his best friend since second grade. They were inseparable.

"Yo, whatcha think of the games they had in there?" Anthony asked calmly in a slightly monotone voice.

"They were good. Cant quite get any of them though." James said shrugging as he looked back at his friend with a smile.

"Whats wrong dude you seem out of it." He asked only for Anthony to shrug and respond with."Eh, I don't know...Just don't feel like doing shit."

"Well Okay then I guess." James said shrugging. "Anyway...where to next?" He asked stopping in his tracks to look around.

"I don't know..maybe the insane asylum?" Anthony said walking past James after he stopped "We all know I need a trip there" He continued.

"Har..har funny." James said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah I kno-" Anthony started but he was interrupted by the sound of gunfire. His eyes then widened as he felt a burning pain go through his chest, he fell down curling up on the ground with blood dripping out of his chest and onto his clothes finding it hard to breath.

"Anthony!" Was the last thing he heard before four more gun shots and then he passed out.

That morning there was a news report on how two teenage kids were shot to death by a rampaging psychopath. Several other people in the area and been killed prior and after them. The news went on into the details about the murderer and to be on the look out if anyone sees him and to notify the police immediately for the guy is still armed and dangerous. He then went into description of the known victims. The first two were a small girl and her mother. the third was a businesses man who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. The fourth and fifth were James and Anthony the two teenagers. They were well known around their community, James being the friendly kid who'll help anyone and Anthony being the funny prankster who rarely seemed to care about anything. What people didn't know though is that James while friendly and caring was a bit of a bruiser. Meaning if you harmed him or his friends you'd be kinda backed up against a wall with a line backer about to charge at you.

Anthony on the other hand while cold, emotionless, and a Asshole on the outside to everyone is actually a kind and caring friend who would do anything and wouldn't really fight back in a fight unless he absolutely had to, to save his own life.

Anthony and James sat on the ground in the middle of a crime scene. THEIR crime scene, to say the least they were both shocked. Anthony looked at the chain coming out of of his chest and sighed, grabbing it. " What..How...We're spirits..." He said slowly.

"Yeah..we are" James responded standing up.

"Where are you going?" Anthony asked looking up at his friend.

"Away..your coming to come-on.." The Plus said grabbing his friend and pulling him to his feet.

Anthony stood up as James pulled on him with a blank emotionless expression on his face. He wasn't enjoying this situation but hey at least he still had his best friend. Yes, his best friend someone who wouldn't betray him..right? He thought James was thinking the same thing at that moment..or maybe not he wast in his mind and sometimes he couldn't possibly fathom what the guy was thinking.

"Yeah. Lets just go. Its kinda depressing seeing my own grave now." Anthony said forcing a smile and a lighthearted tone as he walked away from the scene with James by his side.

"Yeah i know. but hey at least that pains gone since the chains are broke." James said with a sigh of what seemed to be relief.

"Yeah but i feel like breaking them was wrong for some reason...eh No regrets or worries" Anthony said shrugging away is own concerns.

(Annnnnd that's the end of the first chapter. Hope ya all liked it~ Anyway if you have suggestions please say them and Ill think them over. Also sorry for it being short..like really short but I'm going to try to make them longer in the future. )


End file.
